


taming the non-metal dragon in cabin one

by beaubisexual



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jason Grace, Bottom Jason, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesomes, Verbal Humiliation, everybody is talking about Jason and he's a nervous boi, like just so fucking bisexual guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubisexual/pseuds/beaubisexual
Summary: The thing is, Jason is neither an addict to nor an ignorant man to sex. He's a 19 year old (virgin) boy. He gets horny.Particularly today.





	taming the non-metal dragon in cabin one

People have never seemed to understand how Jason Grace works.

 

At first, they thought Jason was some sort of sexual fanatic, and they made little effort to hide it. Whispers followed him when he made his way through Camp Half Blood:

 

_“Gods, he’s so sexy-”_

 

_“-Son of Zeus, he must be wild. You think he has-?”_

 

_“-All that time on that boat, nothing to do, an Aphrodite-child girlfriend, it's obvious they-”_

 

_“-He can fly!? Piper must’ve taken some crazy airplane rides if you get what I'm-”_

 

_“-Jason is so nice, it's gotta be a cover up. He's 19 now, and a soldier. He ain't vanilla.”_

 

Ever since the Giant War ended, he couldn't avoid the peculiar way people treated him. Their talk and their looks that involve hooded, lustful eyes that never stop roaming, left him with chills down his spine. It didn't help his relationship with Piper. The stress of that, dealing with themselves post-war, Leo’s “death,” and the fear he took so long to admit, that they couldn't truly ever be in love because Hera had forced them together, it broke them up.

 

“We’re still friends though, right?” Piper asked, her kaleidoscope eyes tearing up.

 

Jason was having a similar problem. “Always, Pipes.”

 

He left the conversation with streams running down his face. Silent. Stoic. Jason knew it was for the best, and neither of the ex couple lied when they said it was a mutual parting, but it hurt. It also didn't help his situation with the other campers. If Jason thought the whispers were bad, it was nothing like the unfiltered flirtation he received when he was single.

 

Drew struck first.

 

“What are you up to?” She asked, strolling over to Jason’s spot under the tree.

 

“Um, statues. For the minor gods.” He looked up at her from his notebook and placed his pen besides him.

 

“Interesting.” She sat next to him on the ground.

 

The conversation halted. The thud of Drew’s fake nails on the grass filled the space with minimal sound. Jason grabbed his pen and began to sketch ideas for statues again when Drew spoke once more:

 

“What's it like being single?”

 

“Uhhh…” Before he could find the words, Drew brought her hand over to his arm and, with quick, brushing movements, touched up and down the length of the limb. “I don't know? Maybe it's a bit - _Oh my Gods_ -”

 

There's a hand. On his thigh. His really, really, really _inner_ thigh. Startled, he jumps up. “Time consuming. It's really time consuming. So time consuming, in fact, that I have to leave. Right now. Goodbye.”

 

Now, Jason has faced monsters of every shape and size; Styx, he has even faced an actual goddess, but no time has he run faster than getting away from Drew Tanaka, knife-sharp eyeliner and all. It wasn't just her. Demigods of every size, shape, godly parent, gender, and age (nothing quite as uncomfortable as a 14 year old winking at you with all the suggestion in the world) pursued him. Jason even had to shoot down Apollo.

 

And so, a new rumor started: Jason was some sort of angelic man who doesn't know what sex is and has never had a boner. Ever.This was better than before, but people began to dumb themselves down for Jason. He was praetor. Jason isn't used to being dumbed down to. But now, people apologized whenever they mentioned sex or even when they cussed, and no matter what Jason said, they didn’t stop this.

 

The thing is, Jason is neither an addict to nor an ignorant man to sex. He's a 19 year old (virgin) boy. He gets horny.

 

Particularly today.

 

He wakes up, and he immediately regrets his decision not to jerk off the night before, because he is so on edge. His skin feels like it’s dancing with lightning, and not in a good way. But he doesn't have time to do it now, Jason is taken from dawn till dusk today.

 

First, a meeting at the Big House. It lasts for two hours, and every second of it is grueling. Often times, he speaks the most at these. Not today though, even if he is offered the chance to several times. His leg bounces at a mile a minute, the tap of his tennis shoes against the wood floor becoming white noise. When the meeting ends, Jason dashes out.

 

“Jason. Jason!” The shouts come from behind him as soon as he passes through the broad front doors. He stops, and Nico is by his side in a second. “Hey, are you alright?” Jason hasn't been asked that question in a while by anybody. It was nice to hear, even if Jason wasn’t really in the mood for casual conversation at the moment. Still, after the two formed a friendship post war, Nico had always looked after him in a way that nobody else did.

 

“Yeah, why?” Jason cringes a bit internally at just how defensive he sounds. He can't avoid lying. If he told Nico the truth, that he honestly just needs to get off, Nico might very well never speak to him again.

 

“You just seemed a bit… off, that's all.”

 

_That's a way of putting it._

 

“I'm fine, seriously. Thank you for the concern.” And Jason smiles at him, big, bright, beautiful, and practiced, and Nico almost returns it.

 

Next, the statues. Annabeth finally had a free moment and she offered to give him her architectural expertise. Except she notices something is wrong with him too.

 

“We don't have to do this today. We can reschedule.” And, despite Jason’s protests, she does. “Jason. You deserve a break. Don't think I don't see how hard you work yourself.”

 

So, he goes back to Cabin 1 with two hours extra time on his hands. And, really, nothing kills the mood like a giant statue of your absentee father. It's the exact reason he didn't do anything the night before. Jason walks in a circle around the statue, making sure that the eyes don't follow him. Physically, they don’t seem to, which is good enough for him. He drags his bed behind Zeus’s back and lies in it.

 

His heart beats faster when he runs his hand over the crotch of his jeans, providing barely-there stimulation. Here's the problem though: at Camp Half-Blood there is no internet. All Jason has are his two hands and his own imagination. A blush crosses his cheeks as he begins to wander down the path of sexual perversion. This used to be so much easier when he was dating Piper. No guilt, no second thought about it. Of course he would think of Piper, who else would it be? But now, if he thinks of Piper in that way (of getting lost in her soft lips and body) it feels… wrong. So, not her then.

 

More blush. Jason pulls his shirt over his head as it gets hotter and hotter in the room, and an image comes to mind: Nico doing it for him instead. The thought makes Jason gulp. Nico has a strange beauty about him. He's almost grown now, at 17 years of age, and he has come into himself. His sickly green skin has begun to turn back into its olive shade. Now, he's less lanky than he is lean. He’s less cold but he's still all sharp edges; I mean, just look at those cheekbones and sweet _Zeus_ his _collarbones-_

 

He wishes he could have his mouth on Nico. That's what Jason wants. Guilt is ignored as he indulges, groping himself to the thought of his friend. Nico’s tongue in his mouth and full lips on his. Jason could lose himself in it. The other boy would pull back with a devilish smile with no sign of bashfulness, but instead filled of intent. Nico would kiss down his neck and bite into its side. Real Jason’s nails dig and push into that spot to feel the pain Nico’s teeth would cause, the flight of pleasure it would bring. Nico’s hand would glide from the side of Jason’s face to his mouth, tugging on his kiss-swollen bottom lip with his thumb.

 

As Jason simulates this in real life, he thinks to himself how much he wants something in his mouth. At the same time, coincidentally, he thinks about the one time he saw Percy and Annabeth together. And, Jason just has to get his pants off because the memory of it is too much: Annabeth moaning and arching as Percy went down on her.

 

He'd like to have his mouth on her. The taste of her on his tongue would just inspire him more. He'd trace his tongue around her clit and curl his fingers just so that she'd shake with the pleasure of it. Her hands would twist in his hair and sweet pain would come for it, but it'd be worth it. Annabeth’s strong thighs would clamp around his head on instinct, but Jason would pry them apart though. He’d drown in her. Jason imagines his hands dragging up to the softness of her upper thigh and holding her open for him. She'd try to squirm away because the stimulation was on the very line between “just right” and “too much.” But, ultimately, she’d fall helpless to the pleasure. The swell of her breasts rising and sinking with each heavy breath and golden hair in frizzy waves around her flushed face.

 

“Jason,” she'd moan, her voice high and airy.

 

Percy wouldn't like being off to the sidelines for so long. Sure, he'd enjoy the view, but he and Jason always had a sort of competition. He'd come behind him and lean over to whisper in Jason’s ear, “Are you being good for her?”

 

Percy’s presence over him would make Jason come out of his Annabeth-induced haze. Powerful. Domineering. Jason would pull back from Annabeth to respond, but Percy’s hand on the back of head would push him down once more.

 

“No, no, no,” he would say in a mocking tone. “You don't need to talk anymore. Gods know you do it enough.”

 

Humiliation runs through Jason.

 

Back in Cabin One, Jason pulls down his boxers, exposing himself, so fucking hard. He takes his cock in hand, body jolting slightly at the new pressure, and tightens his fist around it as he falls deeper into his fantasy.

 

Percy would move himself away from over Jason’s back and leave him there for a few seconds: his pink dick hanging below his belly, leaking precum, ignored _completely_. Jason would just be there, naked as the day he was born, bent over with his mouth on Percy’s girlfriend’s cunt. That gave Percy perfect access. He'd take those big fucking hands and spread his ass cheeks, leaving his hole on display and making Jason oh-so _vulnerable._

 

Jason takes his hand off his dick, because it doesn't match with his fantasy now, and reaches for his lube. He imagines Percy using it to put one of those Gods-crafted fingers in him. Whining, Jason does the same. And, surely, Percy would find his prostate immediately even if Jason couldn't for the life of him, and, oh my vengeful _Gods_ , it's not that hard-

 

His eyes squeeze shut as heat sparks inside of him.

 

“There we are, baby boy,” the man behind him laughs, sliding another finger in and _pushing_ against his prostate.

 

“Jason, gotta be honest, bud. You're a bit _too_ comfortable with this,” a different voice jests. Jason looks up to find that fantasy Annabeth is gone, replaced by fantasy Leo. Leo, all cocky grin and tawny skin above him, with his cock right before him.

 

In lieu of a response, Jason would just open his mouth for him.

 

Leo would tease him, tracing the head around his lips. Letting Jason’s need build. And, Gods, does Jason _need_. Leo is like Nico in a sense, with his physical stature, but he holds none of the boy’s grace. Instead, Leo is all energy, a powder keg bound to explode.

 

A shiver runs through Jason as he thinks about how much he wants Leo to use him. “Please,” Jason begs, voice cracking on the word.

 

And Leo, bless him and his zero patience, would give as asked. Leo knows Jason, and he knows that Jason doesn’t want anymore hesitation. He’d take a fist full of Jason’s perfect blonde hair and guide him, forcing his mouth onto his dick. He’d run his tongue along a vein and feel pleased (useful) at Leo’s moan reverberating around the cabin.

 

“Ah, Jason. Fuck. How’d you get to be so good with your mouth?”

 

All Jason would do is hum in response. The gasp and thrust of Leo’s hips at the vibrations from it afterwards making Jason gag. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes when someone says from behind him:

 

“Be nice to him, Valdez. I don’t want him out of commission.” The person talking sounds commanding, voice booming, and… feminine.

 

Jason curls his fingers in himself, crying out at the sparks that fly, at the thought of Reyna taking him. Jason’s imagination hardly gives a fuck about why it wants her and her strap-on now, it just knows it does.

 

“He likes when I’m mean to him.” Leo would smirk and pull Jason up by his cheeks, beet red and tear ridden. “You should try it. Jason wants it rough. Don’t you?’

 

Jason shakes when Reyna speaks once again. “He asked you a question. I want a response.”

 

“Yes,” he’d whisper, always an obedient boy.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

His skin burns. Jason’s entire body feels like a live wire.

 

“Yes, I want it rough… praetor”

 

Jason can hear Leo’s laugh in his head just the same as he can the smack against his face from Reyna’s hand. Pain blooming against his cheek, Reyna would push into him. Jason makes a breathless noise at the feel of it stretching him open, using his fingers to replicate it in real life.

 

He’d manage a few breaths before Leo began to use him again. The rock between the two’s hips pushing him back and forth. Bright lights burst underneath his eyelids as Reyna works him, that fake cock pushing every button within him.

 

“Fuck,” Leo would damn-near shout, head thrown back with no embarrassment.

 

“You look so beautiful, Jason.” Reyna’s soft skin against his back loosens up any tension left in him.

 

There Jason would be, stuck between two of his closest friends, taking whatever they gave him with a moan and a blush, doing as told, always being perfect for them, always being a _good boy_ -

 

Jason’s orgasm knocks the breath out of him, makes his mind blank. He makes a keening noise as cum spills from his cock, painting his knuckles and bare chest in white.

 

His heart’s beating and hard breathing take a few moments to calm down. In silence, he cleans himself up, puts some clothes on, and grabs his notebook. With no more need within him, he starts to sketch statues again, this time with no Drew to bug him, residing in the place that contains only himself, that Gods-awful Zeus statue, and his own fantasies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic, so if you have any advice/critiques/compliments/etc. that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
